All Through The Night
by SomeLikeItHot88
Summary: Cristina and Owen, 10x14, "Congratulations!" Cristina squealed,  as Owen let out a nervous low chuckle and an amused smile played across his lips.  "I heard you moving in... With Emma!" Her voice rising with her giddiness. "Yeah", Owen replied before quickly adding, "We might, yeah."
1. All Through The Night

Cristina stumbled out of Meredith's house, her head was foggy and her legs were incapable of walking one in front of the other. She stopped and contemplated calling a cab but right before she dialed all the numbers and pressed the send button, something caught her eye. Owen's trailer lay at rest not too far away, something about seeing it right in front of her and knowing that Owen would be vacating it very soon to move in with his domestic girlfriend made her want to go and congratulate him, she had even snuck a bottle of wine from Derek's collection which she held in her hand, in her very inebriated state she didn't think of consequences nor awkwardness, she was just drunk and giddy and her feet seemed to move before her conscience could halt her plan.

It was simple, she was happy drunk and wanted to congratulate Owen on the milestone he was set to embark on with Emma, she wanted him to know she was happy for him, happy that he would get everything he wanted, the domestic wife who thought about light fixtures and drapes, the one who would give him a bunch of babies and stay home and raise them, someone who wouldn't put their career above creating a family. It was actually very depressing to think about it sober, it made her cringe and wish things could of been different, but drunk Cristina felt liberated and had accepted the situation for what it was, at least for the time being. She had so much liquid courage running through her veins that she didn't think for one instance that knocking on the trailer door would result in any repercussions.

* * *

She knocked once, then twice before the hook was unlocked and Owen emerged behind the door. "Congratulations!" Cristina squealed, as Owen let out a nervous low chuckle and an amused smile played across his lips.

"I heard you moving in... With Emma!" Her voice rising with her giddiness.

"Yeah", Owen replied before quickly adding, "We might, yeah."

He knew they were scheduled to look at places in the next few days but he couldn't give Cristina a definite yes, that was too concrete and set in stone and Owen knew better than to assume all laid out plans are carried out the way we intend them to. Instead, he chose to answer vaguely, a less solidifying statement then to simply just say yes because watching Cristina standing in front of him right here and now gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It's the dichotomy between knowing who your heart beats for but settling for something far less, choosing second best over first choice and allowing yourself the ability to live in ignorance when you know there is something far better out there for you, and at this moment she was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah, so I brought you some wine" Cristina said cheerily, annunciating every word while handing him over the bottle. Owen noticed that it was a very expensive bottle and that Cristina just might be a little drunker than he originally thought.

"This is a very nice bottle of wine" he said with raised eye-brows. "Yeah, I know, I- uh, swiped it from Derek's collection, it looked very expensive." She stated with a giggle and Owen couldn't help but chuckle, she looked and acted so cute when she was drunk, he thought. "So enjoy," Cristina said while gesturing her hand in the direction of the inside of the trailer, " The both of you."

"Oh, Emma, she's not here." Owen clarified while giving a once over inside the trailer and gesturing with his hand, letting her know he was all alone.

"Oh..." Is all Cristina could answer back as she slouched against the trailer. Her lips perched together as the drunken wheels in her head started spinning.

* * *

"Who am I gonna sleep with? She asked and he replied with a few chuckles while pouring each of them a glass of wine.

Cristina sat on the couch waiting for Owen to join. "The hospital is my dating pool," She said as she pointed a finger at him,

"You, you are making it impossible for me to get laid." She said in a mock-accusatory tone as Owen made himself comfortable next to her.

"Well, I don't think that has ever been a problem." He replied right before their glasses clinked and both took a sip of wine.

"Yeah, Well…" She replied playfully before changing the subject.

She decided to ask him a question that she would never of contemplated if she was sober because she was not the domestic type and made no apologies for it but knowing that Owen and Emma were taking their relationship to the next level gave her an unsettling feeling of loss and unworthiness, like she was not good enough for Owen because she wasn't capable of worrying about drapes and coasters. She hated Emma for being willing and able to give Owen the life he wanted, to be Betty Homemaker and produce his babies for the mere fact that it made her feel inadequate and less worthily.

"Were you sad that there weren't any window treatments at the firehouse?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know, drapes, the thing that goes on top of it, what are they called?" Owen pinched his nose and contemplated for a second, "uh, curtain rods?" He asked.

"Uh, no," She said shaking her head, "I mean obviously you need that but..theres that other thing, ugh, I should know this, my mother is an interior decorator, I spent my childhood listening to her talk about these things.." Cristina's barely finished her sentence as she took out her phone and started dialing a number much to Owen's amusement.

"What are you?, Who are you…?" He asked gesturing towards her and the cellphone.

"Mom, Hey it me." She said as Owen nodded in understanding, "Yes, I know its late… No, I'm fine.' He could only comprehend one side of the conversation, while a smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth, he shook his head slightly admiring her inebriated state before taking the last swig of his wine and setting it on the counter behind them.

"Hey, listen what do you call the things that are on top of your windows?", 'No, no the other things?" She asked eagerly waiting for a reply. "Valances! yes." She nearly yelled, "Okay, thank you, goodnight.' She hung up just as fast as she had called.

Cristina turned her body to face Owen on the couch, 'Valences." She stated while resting her elbow on top of the sofa and leaning her head onto her hand, her curls cascading down the length of her shoulders. "Were you, were you sad that we, we never had valances?" She asked with a laugh. He loved her laugh, loved how infectious it was and couldn't help but join in on it. "No." He stated with a chuckle and shook his head to emphasize his point as he briefly rested his hand intricately on his heart before sliding it down between the two of them.

"No, I'm not sad…that we didn't have valances." He stated once again, her other hand rested on her lap and he couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to be close to her, to feel her, to touch her, so he did what came so naturally to him, and rested his hand right on top of hers and gently caressed and intwined their hands together. The look in his eyes always gave him away, she could read every emotion that flickered through them, she knew exactly what he wanted to do, where he wanted to be and what a tortured soul he was, but he wasn't fighting the feeling, he was just trying to convey his emotions and leave the ball in her court. He had made the first move and was just nervously waiting for a reaction, he sighed heavily as his piercing blue puppy-dog eyes bore holes into hers, never losing contact.

She knew that she didn't have a chance, they both knew exactly what was going to happen, they knew the moment when they decided it was a good idea for her to come in and share a glass of wine with him. It wasn't something that was happening by chance, a revelation made in this particular moment in time, their chemistry was off the charts, their attraction to one another was animalistic and the love shared between the two of them would never be lost and would prevent anyone else from tearing their bond apart. She slowly used the hand that was resting on top of the sofa to wrap around his neck, torturing him further by lightly playing with the ends of his hair, the look in his eyes made it absolutely impossible to act any differently.

"It never occured to me, you know, to get window treatments." She admitted,caressing the back of his head, "I know." He replied looking at her like she was the reason he lived and breathed. God, he loved her, everything about her, he thought. He removed his hand that still rested on top of hers and brought it up to lightly caress the side of her face before her hand crept up and joined his again.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut and he had no more willpower or want to keep playing this cat and mousse game. He adjusted his body to fully face her and reached with his free hand to grab her face, he took a moment to look into her eyes one last time before his lips met hers, they had this ability, a secret language that enabled them to speak volumes without uttering a single word, and she became putty in his arms. He missed the passion, the raw emotion that was only possible to cultivate with her, the way she made him feel, the way her body molded perfectly to his, he missed the electricity and attraction that she was only capable of eliciting out of him, he missed the feeling of falling in love each and every day of his life with the same person every time because she made him fall in love with her more with each passing day, together or apart, it was a magnetism that fuzed them together.

He kissed her hungrily and she eagerly accepted, he didn't want to waste anymore time, the past hour had been torturous, wanting to attack her but not finding the courage to, but now he knew she wanted it, wanted him and he needed her like he needed oxygen to breathe. He almost roughly picked her up a bit before laying her down on the couch with him firmly on top, crushing her body and nailing her underneath him, never letting their lips break apart while their hands scurried to find and feel each others flesh against their fingertips.

This was home, being inside of her, caressing her body with kisses, sucking on her most sensitive spots and watching her face in the midst of passion, this is what he lived for,this is who his heart beats for, this is all he needed,to be with her, just her, she was more than enough to make him feel complete, she was the center of his universe and he couldn't ask for anything more.


	2. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Okay, was anyone else confused about the latest episode? First Cristina tells Meredith that being with Owen felt like home, then she goes and tells him he's stupid for breaking up with Emma, but he CHEATED on her! With Cris, WTF! And then both of them having a mutual understanding of what happened in the trailer was a one time thing? I dunno, I'm confused. But I was happy that they left the hospital together, maybe he really did change his mind and doesn't want the white picket fences and a bunch of babies and baked goods lol. Anyways this is the result of the inspiration I garnered from Thursday's episode.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Maybe it was the wine, alcohol was known to lower inhibitions and give you liquid courage. It might have even been the distance, they say it makes the heart grow fonder, because you never know what you truly have until it's not within reach anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that these two could not be left alone in a room together, their magnetism would always prevail and their hands could not be kept to themselves. Or maybe it was something far more conspicuous and far less ambiguous, the mere fact that love does not ever just die, especially the love shared between the two of them, that the definite future was unknown and lured in murky waters but being confronted with the realization that it didn't get any better than this, that being with anybody else would only serve to remind each other of what they were missing, because once you've had a taste of perfection, it's impossible to settle for mediocre.

That night at the trailer proved to be the defining moment when they both realized that their feelings would never change, their love would never die and nobody else would ever compare. With every kiss, touch, and thrust Owen subconsciously tried to convey to Cristina that she was his, she belonged to him, and her stubbornness and unwillingness to admit that she still loved him only egged him on. He wanted to convey his love and make her realize that no one would ever be able to take his place, he could never be replaced, so he wanted to take this opportunity to blow her mind into submission and have her question the notion of their separation and who it was actually benefiting.

He thought he had done a pretty good job at the convincing part, his performance and stamina seemed to please Cristina, and the fact that she didn't trust herself to be alone with him was further proof that he still held a power over her. She had been barely hanging on, for the past couple weeks she had been teetering at the edge, his playfulness, sublime connotations, the looks he would give her, and the flirting that wasn't so subtle anymore, he wanted her to crack, to tease her relentlessly until she gave in, and it was becoming harder everyday for her to keep her distance and not let him get to her. So everyday he tried to tear her down a little at a time.

* * *

Cristina entered the elevator and pushed the down button, she had just rocked a once in a lifetime surgery that all the attendings and residents sat to watch, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

The doors began to close when she heard someone yell out "Hold the door please!"

Normally she would of not paid attention, but today she was happy and didn't mind the company, who ever it was.

She held the door open with one hand and a faint smile played across her lips when she saw Owen run into the elevator.

"Hey, thanks." He said a little out of breath but nonetheless with a beaming smile flashing her way.

"Hi." Cristina greeted while shoving her hands in her pockets and looking straight ahead, she caught a glimpse of the look on his face and in her state of complete euphoria, if she turned and looked at him, she probably would lunge herself into his arms, push the emergency button and celebrate with him right then and there.

"Congratulations on the surgery, you were amazing Cristina, every stitch, incision and move you made was completely flawless, I'm so incredibly proud of you." His voice was sweeter than nectar and she couldn't help but give him a sideways glance.

"Thank you,….Chief.", "I'm glad that I pleased you." She answered, her voice a little too playful.

I could think of a few different ways you could please me, Owen thought.

"We should celebrate." He exclaimed, while turning his body to face her and forcing her to turn to meet his gaze.

I can think of a lot of different ways we could celebrate, Cristina thought, imagining them in various sexual positions before he stopped talking and she was forced to infer what he was asking since she wasn't really paying attention to his words more so then his lips.

Damn it, she thought, I'm busted, he caught on.

Owen noticed Cristina's lack of interest in what he was saying but didn't miss the way her eyes darkened and her lips parted when she was forced to stare at him, he eyes were glued on his lips, so he decided to move a little closer so she could get a woof of his aftershave, a scent he knew drove her crazy. He was gonna tear down her walls, little by little, he was a man on a mission and he wouldn't let up till he had her, all of her.

"what are you doing tonight?, let me buy you a drink." He said in a low voice, his eyes pleading with her to say yes, he knew she couldn't deny that sad puppy dog look.

It infuriated her that he was playing these games with her, trying to have her admit defeat, it was becoming harder and harder to resist him, especially when he looked at her the way he was doing right now, or when he openly flirted with her unashamedly, or when he would accidentally graze her forearm or playfully wrap a curl around his finger. Well, two could play this game, she did want to celebrate, she had been researching this procedure for weeks, devoting all her time and energy into perfecting the technique. Their was no time to unwind or grab a drink and she hadn't has sex since the night in the trailer but tonight Cristina Yang was going to get lucky.

She decided to give in, to play along with the cat and mouse game that he had been instigating, but she was determined to win, let's see how he feels when the tables have turned.

Okay, I like tequila." She said as she nonchalantly straightened up his tie, her fingers lingering on the sensitive skin on the nape of his neck making his breath shallow while he closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

"Oh, I know what you like." Owen answered back without missing a beat, annunciating each word with a seductive smile on his face before opening his eyes again.

* * *

"Truth or Dare!, you have to pick Owen!" Cristina exclaimed, they were on their third round of drinks when Cristina thought it would be a good idea to play a game. They sat at the bar, their forearms touching and her hair cascading down her back and shoulders, lightly tickling his pale skin every time she found something funny and moved closer to him.

Owen took another swig of his beer before taking his third shot of whiskey. He turned to face her, "Truth." He replied playfully and waited for her to come up with a question.

"First impression of me?" She asked while raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Owen gave her a chuckle, "Honestly?" He asked and she nodded, he leaned in a little closer, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine.

"First thing I noticed was your hair, I wanted to touch it," He started while running his hands through her mass of curls. "But then I got a look of your face and I- uh, …." He smiled sheepishly at her, "Your lips, they're so full and pink and pouty, I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel wrapped around my cock."

Cristina felt a shot of electricity run from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. God, he looked so hot with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up and his tie loosened and exposing a little bit of his bare chest. She felt herself getting wetter by the second but she was not going to let him have the upper hand.

"Well did they live up to your expectations?" She asked while lightly rubbing her hand up and down his thigh.

"You know its been so long," He leaned into her touch and adjusted himself, purposely forcing her to graze his erection. "I would need to be reminded before I could answer that question."

"Oh, really?" She asked, "You don't remember grunting, groaning and moaning my name?" She gave him a knowing seductive smile, "Or when I used to swallow, you always loved when I would lick you clean…."

Owen let out a groan as his cock involuntarily twitched at her words, "What about you?" He asked. He then lowered his voice, "You used to love when I ate you out."

Cristina sighed heavily, the room was getting too hot to bear, her resilience was wavering and the tequila she was drinking was making her a lot more braver and overt than she had been in a long time when it came to Owen.

She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anybody, right here and right now.

"You know…its been so long, I can't recall…" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maybe you need me to refresh your memory?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if it was really that great then you'd think I'd remember…?"

"Oh, I know you remember, are you thinking about it right now? My face in between your legs?" He smiled smugly at her. Bastard, she thought. "New game." Owen declared, "I bet that I've got you so wet right now that your panties are soaked."

"Wow, you really think highly of yourself."

"If its not true then I won't try to and get you into bed tonight, but if it is true, which I'm sure it is, then you come home with me and I'll spend all night refreshing your memory in-between blowing your mind."

"I'm not wet." She scoffed.  
"Prove it."  
"How do you suppose I do that?"  
"Let me flick my finger between your legs."

She stared at him for a minute before slowly getting up off the bar stool, using his thigh as leverage and purposely giving his hard-on a not-so subtle touch. "Fine, you win." She said, standing behind him, "But I'm the one whose gonna blow your mind."

He followed her lead and got up off the bar stool, threw money on the counter and turned to face her, he put his hand on her lower back and escorted her towards the exit. He smiled down at her, "You must be really wet huh?" He asked into her ear.

"Just about as rock solid as the hard-on your sporting right now."


	3. Thank God I Found You

We have the power to set things in motion, we make decisions each and every day, and every decision we make has a consequence, we plan for what is ahead, we make sacrifices, we make choices and stick by our convictions, we fool ourselves into believing that we have complete control over our lives, that we create our destiny when in the grand scheme of things we control so little but continue to find solace In the ignorance that we actually possess free will.

Because even if we have all our ducks in a row, a clear cut plan, a fool proof sketch of what we want to happen and how we want it to happen, once we roll the dice, once a plan is set into motion, nothing is in our control, we just have to stand there and wait for the outcome. Life is just like a game of cards, each one of us hoping for the luck of the draw and That is all we can do, is hope that in the end what's meant to be, will be.

Today I was packing my suitcase and I came across a photo of us, As I traced the outline of your face, I wondered, what if I would have never of met you? What if your car swerved in time and didn't hit that limousine? What if Bailey hadn't stolen that ambulance from Mercy West? What if I hadn't fallen and gotten impaled by that icicle? What if you decided not to kiss me in that exam room? What if our paths would of never crossed? We met because a series of events were set into motion. I don't believe much in destiny nor have I ever believed in fate, but when I think about you, reminisce about our past and dread the future that is so unclear and uncertain, my heart can't help but wonder if it was by chance or if you were predestined to walk into my life.

You think that you are second best And I must admit that I tried to put you in the backseat, I selfishly willed myself to make sure to keep you at arms length because I truly believed that if I let myself, I would choose you, every single time I would choose you. That is why I refused to have your baby, I knew that I would love your child with every fiber in my being and that child would always come first to me and no matter how much you tried to convince me I could be a surgeon and a mother, I knew that being the mother of your child would always take precedent because I would have loved your baby, our baby more than anything in the world.

I love you, I loved you from the moment those ambulance doors opened and your eyes met mine, it happened without rhyme or reason, but it wasn't by chance, I was meant for you, I know it now more than ever, if there is a God out there in the universe, I know he created me for you. You changed me, you made me believe in things I never imagined, you made me a better person, you taught me how to love and showed me how to be loved. I will never love anybody else, that is not a promise but more of a declaration, you are my soulmate and nobody can ever take your place.

I wish I could of given you what you wanted, I wish love was enough, then maybe we could be, maybe we would be given our happy ending. Though the future is unknown, the only thing that gives me peace and solace is having a little bit of faith and hoping that one day our lives will cross again and maybe, just maybe one day not too soon but not too far away it will be the right place and the right time for us, that the time will come when I can tell you "I love you", when I'm young, and be around and still mean it when I'm old.

I'm sitting here crying because I'm so sad, but I can't bring myself to wish that we would have never met, even though it hurts so much to let you go because if I would have never met you, I still think I would have lived my whole life missing you. So I'm not going to cry because it's over, cos it will never be over between us, this isn't a "goodbye", I'm going to smile because we happened and pray that this isn't the end. So here's to the future, to unrequited love and to star crossed lovers finding their way back to each other, until we meet again.

Thank God I found you,

Take care now.


End file.
